DarkLight Hunter Kyo
by Sacary
Summary: What happens when a normal girl confesses to someone who apparently rejects her because he has a deep secret? What happens when she learns that secret and is still in love with him? My first fanfiction reviews needed D:
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Chapter 1: His secret?

October 26, 2003

I was in class pretending to listen to my teacher while constantly looking toward the person next to me, Kyo Takeyuki, the guy I had a crush on. I finally managed to gather up the courage to confess to him, I was all set to slip a note I spent the whole night writing into his desk after school. The only problem was, he basically had a harem going on with Aya Naoki, a nice dark-haired girl that appeared to be cold and uninterested, Misuzu Sakiko, a prestige blonde haired girl blue eyes and a motherly personality, and last but not least Akira Matake, a popular blue haired girl who was, at the very least, a genius. I have no idea how I can possibly be a match for any of them but, I felt like my head would explode if I held it in any longer. As I was deep in thought, I heard my name. "Rin Miyuki?" My teacher, Mr. Kiyoshi said. At this I basically exploded out of my chair before gathering my wits and, while blushing madly, asked "Um, what were we doing again?" This statement earned me snickers from the class, while Kyo just smiled at me reassuringly which , of course, made me blush even harder. After class, I casually dropped the note in his desk and went to the schools rooftop, the place I was planning to confess at.

Ten minutes passed…

Twenty minutes passed…

Forty minutes passed…

As I was about to leave, despaired that he wouldn't even come up to decline my confession, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. As I froze in anxiousness, he stepped through the doorway wearing the school uniform and his usual sky-blue bracelet ,and he asked," Were you the one who called me up here, Rin?" After a few seconds I managed to stutter out a reply "Y-yes." "What did you call me up here for then?" he asked, confused at my expression. After that, my confession tumbled out of my mouth as my deep red hair blew in the wind, "I called you up here to say that I like you… You probably don't have any feeling for an average person like me but I just felt like I _had_ to say it or my head would explode…" After several seconds passed by, he spoke," Rin, you might have feeling for me now but I have a devastating secret that would only cause you trouble if you knew." And with that, he left. As stunned and confused as I was he just left ,but when he said that it seemed he was trying to _protect me_ from something.

** Author's Note**

** This is my first fanfiction. Sorry about the short opening chapter. In my excitement I came up with this fanfiction. I'm only thirteen so my grammar and writing might be iffy, but I thought the story line I came up with was creative and original.**

**I'm sure you can guess his secret :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: A Gray Night Sky

August 24, 2006

I was walking into school when I heard "Rin!" I scanned the room to locate my best friend, Kana, running my way from the other side of the classroom. "Did you hear what happened?" she asked me mortified. "Uh, nope, what happened?" "Apparently, Kyo was in an accident and now he's stuck in a hospital!" "Jeez, he's in an accident every month what's new?" I asked her nonchalantly. "It's obvious that you still like him. Stop trying to hide it." She scolded me causing me to, of course, blush to the shade of my hair. "See your basically asking everybody to notice." "Shut up…." "Well, we could stop by the hospital after school…" The thought of that made my heart skip a few beats, but I decided to act like I didn't care, "Yeah, whatever."

After school on our way to the hospital, we decided to stop by a convenience store to grab flowers and food. I walked casually with my hands in my pockets, like always, toward a variety of bouquets. Before viewing them I grabbed a one, a bunch of white flowers surrounding a single blue flower, that reminded me of his sky-blue bracelet... The one he was wearing when he rejected me. Shaking my head, in an attempt to stop the thought process, I walked to the counter and paid while, simultaneously, searching the crowd for Kana's blonde hair. Ah, there she is, looking, indecisively, at different brands of chocolate. "Kana!" I shouted to get her attention. While peering at me annoyed she said, "What I almost decided too!" "Time to go!" "Ugh, fine!" "DARN IT KANA GET OVER HERE!"

…..

….

….. No reply…

Practically steaming I walked over to her and pulled.

…. SHE WOULDN'T BUDGE

"Kana?"

…..

It was like she was… FROZEN

Bewildered I walked around poking everyone, everybody was frickin frozen! So, yeah great everybody around me is frozen cool…. SO NOT COOL!

Next I did what anybody who thought they were going crazy would do. I ran out the door. The next thing that happened, not exactly what anybody would do….. I ran face first into the belly of a gigantic lizard. That's right a lizard, and that's not all that's weird the sky, even though we were there for an hour, was sky blue.

Author's Note

Okay, yeah that was terrible. I had a terrible day and my brain is burned out. Sorry about that…

Also, sorry about the super late update I'll update MUCH MUCH sooner and write MUCH MUCH better and MUCH MUCH longer.


End file.
